Kirby Niles
Christian Niles better known by his ring name Kirby Niles is Currently An inactive Superstar of DWF's SMACKDOWN! Brand and is currently out of action due to a hamstring injury in 2008. Career Early Beginnings Kirby Niles (real name Chistian Niles)was born in Seattle, Washington.before his caw wrestling career he was a taxi cab drver in Spokane, WA ,Niles being man the that he is, is a a very hyper active person in and out of the ring. also before his caw career began, kirby niles was trained by the DWF Developmental. Dogwood Championship Wrestling Debut (2005) In 2005 kirby niles would make his caw wrestling debut at Dogwood Championship Wrestling (DCW) even though he wishes that NoDQ CAW was still around, b/c he originally starting CAW Wrestling to join NoDQ.There Niles would beat some of the better wrestlers.But after being in DCW for 7 months DCW would go under in 2006, Kirby Niles would leave DCW with 3 title wins, including the DCW World Title. His biggest rival in DCW was Steve "The Icon" Stonis. Dynasty Wrestling Franchise Debut (2006) In Kirby's debut match he was suppose to go against TGO for the DWF title ,Ric Flair and DJ Wentworth felt that he could bring something new to the Main Event scene, but TGO politicked and even threatened to leave the DWF if that plan went through. To Avoid losing DWF's franchise player, Kirby Niles debuted in a feud against Perfect Koehler.Niles woud beat Koehler in his debut match it would soon turn into a feud that lasted all of January, Kirby would come out victorious in their last concherversal match. Fernt TV (2007) In mid 2007 kirby niles would leave DWF for a short time to star in a new show on youtube called Fernt TV, a show about people being ridiculously stupid.Fernt TV would come out in the middle of December of 2007 and is now avalible only on youtube. Return to DWF (2007-Present) In Decemeber 2007 Niles returned to DWF at Wrestlemania (DWF's first brodcasted show) to be Super Paulio's surprize tag team partner against the MacDermott Boyz for the world tag team titles after finishing his show Fernt TV.Niles and Paulio would beat the MacDermott Boyz and win the world tag team titles ,and after the match Kirby Niles would deliver an F.U to Candice Michelle which would injure her for 3 months. X-Division title On the first episode of RAW shane mcmahon would strip niles and paulio of the title due to kirby niles F.Uing candice at wrestlemania which was considered female asult which was against the DWF handbook ,and they were not allowed to be tag team partners ,but the upside was that they would both get title oppurtunities:kirby would be in the X-Division tornamate, and paulio would get to go against the MacDermott Boyz for the vacant tag title in a ladder match with a partner of paulio's chossing.Niles won the match to advance to the semi finals and the semi finals match so Niles would face snakeyz at DWF's CPV backlash.At backlash snakeyz would beat Kirby niles with some help from the tight ropes, Niles would also lose the rematch at the judgement day CPV. Tag Team division After losing the king of the ring tornament Kirby was drafted to RAW via draft lottery he won the tag team titles from DX with his tag team partner Paper Bag Boy(Glenn Schulz), but they would lose them to Latrella Boyz at Vengence during the time skip.Niles would get pay back from the king of the ring by beating Koehler soon after.He would then go on to rekindle his hot feud with snakeyz.Niles would soon end his feud ,and continue to focuse on the DWF tag titles.Niles and paper bag boy would go on a tag winning streak(enough to garner them a tag team title shot at summerslam.On the last RAW before summerslam Niles would beat Bill Latrella. Kirby Niles would team with Paper Bag Boy to win the DWF Tag Team Titles from the Latrella Boys at SummerSlam! Soon after they lost the titles kirby and paper bag boy disbanded soon Kirby would return on SMACKDOWN and SUPERSTARS and climb wis way to victory Personal Life Kirby Niles admits his virginity, for he's saving himself. Has said that his Dream Match would be against Jaime Emo of URWL, but he knows that'll never happen.Apart of a backstage "Clique" with Leon Cyberman, Super Paulio & Super Randi.He also Suffers from Hypertension.In recent interviews, Kirby Niles has said that he wants to win every championship in the DWF before he retires.His current contract expires in 2011. He'll have the option to re-negotiate in 2009. Kirby Niles had to be castrated in earlier 2010 after surgery to have his penis enlarged went horribly wrong. Wrestling Facts Championships *4-Time DWF Tag Team Champion *2-Time DCW Champion *1-Time DCW Tag Team Champion *-Also appears as the star of YouTube's Fernt TV Finishers * F.U (firemans carry takedown) * Reverse F.U (reverse firemans carry takedown)(2008) signiture moves * stummble bee defense/offense (multiple rolls to dodge oponents attacks) * bulldog * Hurriacarana * spinning headscissors * springboard legdrop * dragon whip * moonsult signiture tunts * Military salute to the audience * Pumping up his Reebok Pump sneakers * Putting his hands up while spreading them and putting his thumb sideways and his pinky up, meaning "Word Life". * Waving his hand in front of his face, horizontally, to symbolize that "You can't see me!". Entrance Music * Theme Song - Reboot by Optimus Rhyme Little Known Fact Leon Cyberman and Kirby Niles grew up together as best friends in Seattle. Many people confuse them to be related but they are not.